Shake
The Shake were a race that seemed to have descended from both humans and Tiste Andii. There was also the suggestion that they might have had some K'Chain Che'Malle blood as some children were born with features reminiscent of the lizard-like race. The children thus marked who were not killed at birth were trained as witches and warlocks. Notable Shake The queen of the Shake was Yan Tovis, or "Twilight", who had been an Atri-Preda in the Letherii Empire before she absconded and returned to the Shake to claim her throne. Her brother, Yedan Derryg held the titles of Prince and Watch of the Shake. * Aras * Brullyg * Cellows * Nithe * Pully (Witch) * Sharl * Skwish (Witch) * Yan Tovis (Twilight) * Yedan Derryg (Prince and Watch of the Shake) House of the Shake The Shake knew several positions that were occupied by members of royal blood. * Twilight, Queen of the Shake (Yan Tovis) * the Rise, King of the Shake (unoccupied) * the Watch (Yedan Derryg) * Awakening Dawn (unoccupied) In ancient times a 'Sister of Cold Nights' used to stand by the Queen of the Shake. Korlat offered to fill that role and Yan Tovis accepted her into the House of the Shake. This tradition may have been based on repeated appearances of the Elder Goddess Sister of Cold Nights amongst the Shake. In Dust of Dreams Following the chaos brought by the Malazan defeat of the Letherii Empire and the destruction of their homeland, the Shake were forced onto the mainland where they were brutally attacked by the inhabitants. Yan Tovis made the decision to save her people by attempting to find their ancestral homeland, hidden somewhere within a Warren. Along the way, they were accidentally pulled into another Warren protected by a group of Tiste Liosan. Narrowly defeating the group, the remnants of the Shake continued their journey. The Shake eventually reached the city of Kharkanas, also the ancestral home of the Tiste Andii. While there, Yan Tovis and Yedan Derryg learned the truth of their people's past when it was revealed that it was actually the Shake who were born of the intermingling between Light and Dark. This was represented by a shore near Kharkanas, vaguely remembered and referred to by the Shake as the Shore. In Forge of Darkness Long ago the Shake were a sect of the Tiste that worshipped the spirits of the land in Kurald Galain and appeared to be relatives of the Deniers. They lived in monasteries divided into two segments--Yan, Sons of the Mother and Yedan, Daughters of the Father. Many Sons and Daughters were lifebound mates of each other, a bond somewhat similar to marriage.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 7, UK HC p.191 The great temple at Kharkanas was once dedicated to the river god, Dorssan Ryl, who was worshipped by the Shake. Since then the sect had devolved into a cult of asceticism and self-abnegation that conflated suffering with faith.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.245 The Azathanai, T'riss, claimed that the Shake killed the river god by chaining him to their fountains before she broke the bond and resurrected the god.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.249 The monks' holy language was called 'Shake' also referred to as 'Yedan' dialect.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.254 The Shake population was so devastated by the wars against the Forulkan and the Jheleck that the monks resorted to child theft to increase their numbers.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.249 Quotes Notes and references Category:Lether natives Category:Shake Category:Races Category:Kurald Galain Category:Humans Category:Tiste